All because you kissed me good night
by Lucienda
Summary: *Übersetzung* Sie ist verliebt. Er ist sich dessen nicht bewusst. Oder ist er es etwa doch? Bitte R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Originaltitel: All because you kissed me good night

Author: Bingblot

Author E-Mail: bingblot@yahoo.com (wenn ihr an den Autor Feedback schreiben wollt, dann bitte nur in **Englisch.**)

Category: Harry/Hermione

Rating: PG

Link Original Story: 

Summary: Sie ist verliebt. Er ist sich dessen nicht bewusst. Oder ist er es etwa doch?

**__**

Anm. des Übersetzers: Ich weise noch mal darauf hin, dass das eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen ist.

****

All because you kissed me good night

Er war ihr zu Nahe.

Sie konnte sich nicht auf das Buch vor ihr konzentrieren. Sie war sich zu sehr seiner Nähe bewusst, sein Ellbogen stieß gelegentlich gegen ihrem Ellbogen als er schrieb.

Sie konnte ihn riechen, diesen einzigartigen Geruch von Harry, eine Mischung aus Seife, Schweiß, frischer Luft und der unverwechselbare Duft, der nur von ihm auskam.

Wenn sie nur ein bisschen zu ihrer Linken sah, konnte sie ihn sehen, die Stirn leicht in Konzentration runzelnd als er nach seiner Feder griff und in seiner leicht schrägen Schrift schrieb, ebenso vertraut für sie waren diese smaragd-grünen Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern, oder die Art wie sein Haar in alle Richtungen abstand.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu beobachten. Er war immer noch der gleiche Harry, denn sie nun schon seit 6 Jahren kannte, ihr bester Freund. Aber irgendwie wurde er in den letzten Monaten zur der einzigen großen Ablenkung für sie.

Sie schloss ihre Augen in Frustration und seufzte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso konnte sie über nichts anderes als Harry denken? Warum wollte sie ihn immer ansehen, wenn er da war, mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn er nicht da war? Seit wann verursachte Harrys leicht schiefes Grinsen ein Flattern in ihrem Magen und weiche Knie?

Sie wusste sogar was ihr Problem war. Sein Name war Harry James Potter, 16 Jahre alt, ihr bester Freund und der Junge in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er süß, charmant, lustig, lieb, klug war und die funkelndsten grünen Augen hatte, die sie jemals gesehen hat. 

"Hermione, was ist los? Bist du müde?"

Seine Stimme unterbrach die Stille in der Bücherei und brach ihre Gedanken ab.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen um zu sehen, dass Harry sie mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht anblickte.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Nein, nein, habe meine Augen nur ein bisschen ausgeruht. Ich glaube ich brauche frische Luft. Ich werde bald zurück sein."

Er machte eine Bewegung, als ob er auch aufstehen wollte, aber sie stoppte ihn. "Nein, du und Ron bleibt hier, haltet mir meinen Platz frei. Ich werde nur für ein paar Minuten nach draußen gehen, okay?"

Sie schenkte Harry und Ron, die sie verwundert ansahen, noch ein erzwungenes Lächeln und eilte dann aus der Bücherei.

Sie nahm sich ihren Mantel aus ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie aus der Vordertür hetzte und in Richtung ihres Lieblingsplatzes am See ging.

Es war eine kühle, klare Nacht. Es war beinahe Vollmond; sie warf einen Blick darauf und erinnerte sich plötzlich an Professor Lupin. 

Sie wusste, dass er in Verbindung mit dem Orden des Phönix stand und sehr eng mit Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Mr. Weasley in Kampf gegen Voldemort arbeitete.

Sie erzitterte bei dem letztem Namen, eine harte Erinnerung, das Harry immer noch in Gefahr schwebte.

Harry. Für den Rest der Zauberwelt, der Junge der überlebte und ein Held. Für sie, nur Harry, ihr Freund und einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben.

Sie dachte an Voldemort und seine wiederholten Versuche Harry zu töten, sie wusste es war noch nicht vorbei, Harry erwartete insgeheim das etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

Und sie sah zu dem Mond auf, hell leuchtend und erneuerte still das Versprechen das sie für sich und Harry Jahre früher gemacht hatte. Sie würde tun was sie konnte, was auch immer sie dafür tun musste, um Harry zu helfen und ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

~*~

In der Bücherei, runzelte Harry immer noch die Stirn, wegen Hermiones abrupten Abgang, bevor er sich wieder seinem Zaubertränke Buch zu wandte. Sie mussten einen 3 Fuß (91,44 cm) langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke am nächsten Tag abgeben und er hatte erst gerade seine zweite Pergamentrolle fertig bekommen. Er konnte schon Snapes vernichtende Stimme hören, falls er es nicht schaffte seine Hausaufgabe zu beenden. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Aufsatz zu und stöhnte innerlich. Snapes Abscheu gegen ihn, hatte sich nicht im geringsten vermindert. Eigentlich schien, es noch schlimmer geworden zu sein.

Er runzelte die Stirn als er sein Zaubertränke Buch ansah, die Wörter schienen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Er hasste Zaubertränke. Er war immer noch überrascht, dass Snape ihn nicht hatte durchfallen lassen, obgleich er vermutete, dass er es nur Dumbledores Eingreifen zu verdanken hatte.

Ron unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er beobachtete wie Hermione, die Bücherei verließ, als ob sie von einem von Hagrids Haustieren verfolgt wäre, bevor er seinen Blick auf Harry richtete, der sorgfältig einen anderen Satz in seiner Zaubertränke Aufsatz schrieb. Er vermutete, dass Hermione Gefühle für Harry hatte, er bemerkte immer wieder wie Hermione Harry für die letzte Stunde anstarrte und noch mehr als sie anfingen in der Bücherei zu arbeiten.

Er wusste nicht, was er über den verstärkenden Glauben, dass Hermione Harry mehr als nur einen Freund mochte, denken sollte. Mochte er Hermione immer noch? Nein, dass glaubte er nicht. Nicht nach dem Fehlschlag letztes Jahr, bei ihrem Versuch sich miteinander zu verabreden. Und doch, das Wissen zu haben, dass Hermione anders für Harry fühlte, als für ihn, ließ ihn deutlich seltsamer fühlen.

Natürlich, dachte er nach, egal was für Gefühle Hermione für Harry hatte, dieser schien überhaupt nichts zu bemerken. Nicht das er Harry tadelte. Er hatte genug auf seinem Hals, das mit Snape, die O.W.L.'s (ZAG) und Voldemort. Und doch fragte er sich...

"Wie geht es mit dem Aufsatz voran, Harry?", fragte er, nicht weil er das wirklich wissen wollte, sondern nur um die Stille zu brechen.

Harry sah auf, er schien erleichtert für die Ablenkung, und verzog sein Gesicht. "Nicht sehr gut. Snape wird bestimmt Spaß haben, den hier zu benoten."

Ron erwiderte seinen Blick. "Als ob der blöde Typ keinen Spaß daran hätte uns sowieso schon Punkte abzuziehen. Irgendeine Idee was mit Hermione los ist? Sie läuft normalerweise niemals so aus der Bücherei. Du und ich, wir machen das, aber nicht Hermione."

Harry sah wieder zur Tür hin, als ob er erwarten würde Hermione zu sehen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Keine Ahnung."

Er sah Rons Pergamentrolle an, die sogar weniger beschrieben war, als Harrys. "Kommst du auch nicht weiter?"

Ron grinste verlegen. "Ja, na ja, du weißt, ich hasse Zaubertränke."

Harry grinste zurück und Ron nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, das Thema zu wechseln. "Weißt du Harry, ich denke Hermione mag dich."

Harry blinzelte. "Na ja, ich hoffe, dass sie das tut; wir sind schon seit so langem Freunde."

Ron rollte seine Augen bei Harrys entschlossener Blindheit. "Nein, Kumpel, ich meine, ich denke sie mag dich mehr als nur einen Freund."

Harry sah so verblüfft aus, als ob Ron gerade seine Verlobung mit Snape angekündigt hätte. "Was? Nein, finde ich nicht. Wir sind nur _Freunde_, wie wir immer schon waren. Das weißt du doch." Und _außerdem_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _mag ich sie nicht auf diese Art._

Oder? Harry sah verdutzt auf seinen Aufsatz hinunter und sah nicht seine Handschrift, sondern Hermiones Gesicht, ihre warmen braunen Augen, das buschige Haar, welches sie so verärgerte, die gerade Nase, die vollen Lippen... Er korrigierte sich selber. Ihre Lippen?! Seit wann hat er ihre Lippen bemerkt? Sie war seine beste Freundin, nicht mehr. Oder?

Ron sah auf seine Pergamentrolle hinunter um ein Grinsen zu verstecken und erinnerte sich an etwas, dass er von Shakespeare gelesen hatte, einer von den wenigen Zauberautoren, die auch in der Muggelwelt bekannt waren. _Ich denke er hat zu stark protestiert_, dachte er und grinste schadenfroh in sich hinein. Das wird sicher unterhaltsam werden.

~*~

Später in der Nacht, konnte Hermione nicht einschlafen.

Sie kam wieder zurück zur Bücherei um Ron über seinem Aufsatz eingedöst zu finden, sie verdrehte ihre Augen, bevor sie ihn wachrüttelte, während Harry mit einem Grinsen aufsah. Sie hatte ihren Zaubertränke Aufsatz, einen halben Fuß (15 cm) länger als er sein sollte beendet. Dann half sie Harry beim Beenden seines eigenen Aufsatzes. Er dankte ihr mit einem Grinsen, sein übliches Harry Grinsen, das bei ihr immer ein Flattern im Bauch verursachte.

Es hatte sogar bereits im dritten Schuljahr geklappt. Sie erinnerte sich, als Harry mitten im Honigtopf aufgetaucht war und sie grinsend fragte, ob sie ihn in irgendwas verhexen würde, weil er seinen Tarnumhang benutzte. Das Grinsen versagte seine Wirkung nie. Sie errötete und brachte nur ein einfaches Stottern hervor, "Oh- natürlich nicht- aber ehrlich Harry-" Sie war erleichtert gewesen, als Ron, der liebe Ron, so unklar über machen Dinge (Gott sei Dank), Harry wegzog um ihn die Vielfalt von Süßigkeiten zu zeigen. Das hatte ihr die nötige Zeit verschafft, sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

Sie drehte sich ruhelos in ihrem Bett und versuchte nicht mehr an Harry zu denken, aufhören sich zu fragen, ob Harry genauso fühlte, wenn sie sich versehentlich berührten, sich aufhören zu fragen, wie es sein würde Harry zu küssen...

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Das klappte nicht. Sie musste sich ablenken, irgendetwas tun...

Eine schnelle Entscheidung treffend, entschied sie mit einem Buch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Hoffentlich würde das Lesen, sie müde machen.

Der Entschluss hielt so lange an, bis sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum durch die vertraute Sicht von unordentlichen schwarzen Haar gestoppt wurde. Und das war das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, dass sie nicht froh war ihn zu sehen.

"Harry, was machst du hier unten? Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Er schrak zusammen und sah sie an. "Oh, Hermione, du bist es", war alles was er sagte.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Er schien nicht überrascht, sie hier zu sehen.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa, die Beine unter ihr eingezogen, ihre gewöhnliche Position. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also habe ich mich entschieden hier runter zu kommen und mich müde zu lesen", erklärte sie und neigte ihren Kopf um ihm einen neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Er schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. "Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen."

"Keine Alpträume, hoffe ich doch."

"Nein, nichts in der Art, konnte einfach nicht schlafen." 

Er erwähnte nicht, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, weil er die ganze Zeit nachdenken musste, ob Ron Recht hatte, mit dem was er gesagt hat. Mochte Hermione ihn wirklich mehr als nur einen Freund? Und wie fühlte er für sie? Er erinnerte sich an all die Dinge, die sie für ihn über die letzten Jahre hinweg getan hatte, die kleinen Gewohnheiten von ihr, die er so gut kannte und irgendwie liebenswert fand, die Art mit dem sie an ihrer Feder knabberte, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, wenn sie die Fragen im Unterricht beantwortete, die Art in der ihre Augen aufleuchteten, wenn sie eine nützliche Information in einem Buch fand. All die Dinge, die Hermione zu dem machte, was sie war. Und all die Dinge, die ihn dazu brachten- was? Sie zu mögen? Sich um sie zu sorgen? Oder sogar sie zu lieben? Er wusste es nicht. Das alles hatte in aus der Gleichgewicht geworfen, als ob er plötzlich den Griff von seinem Besen verloren hätte.

Hermione beobachtete Harry nachdenklich. Seine grünen Augen sahen distanziert aus, als ob sein Geist weit entfernt wäre. Zum Glück sah er nicht beunruhigt, traurig oder ärgerlich aus, sondern nur ein bisschen verwirrt. 

Und dann blinzelte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er seine Gedanken wegräumen wollte, bevor er sie wieder ansah und ein bisschen gluckste.

"Was ist, Harry?"

Er grinste sie an. „Ich habe nur and den Tag zurückgedacht, wo ich dich das erste Mal in dem Zug gesehen habe und wie wenig du dich seitdem verändert hast, nach allem was passiert ist."

Sie lächelte. "Armer, Neville. Er war so besorgt über seine verloren gegangene Kröte Trevor. Und als ich dich und Ron das erste Mal gesehen habe..." Sie lehnte ihr Kopf zurück auf das Sofa und sah ihn mit einem neckenden Lächeln an. „Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, weißt du, Harry."

Harry sah überrascht aus. "Enttäuscht? Warum?"

"Oh, weil ich soviel über dich gelesen habe, ich habe irgendeine sagenhafte, heroische Persönlichkeit erwartet und dann kam dieser dürre Junge mit einer kaputten Brille und einer Narbe, einfach nur ein ganz normaler Junge." Sie grinste ihn umgänglich an, als Harry auflachte. „Aber dann habe ich dich besser kennen gelernt und erkannt, dass du, auch wenn du nicht so aussiehst, trotzdem ein Held im deinem Inneren bist. Nur Harry."

Er grinste. "Nur Harry, ja, das bin ich. Nur Harry. Einfacher, langweiliger Harry Potter."

Sie stieß ihn spielerisch an seinem Arm an. "Du bist nicht langweilig! Du bist nur normal, ein ganz normaler, netter Junge."

Harry wurde wieder ernst. "Richtig, ein normaler Junge, der zufällig von einen der schlimmsten Dunklen Magier seit Jahrhunderten verfolgt wird."

Sie seufzte. "Oh, Harry, denk nicht so. Erinnere dich daran was Hagrid am Ende unseres vierten Jahres gesagt hat. „Was kommt wird kommen und wir werden dem entgegentreten, wenn es soweit ist."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Und du wirst es schaffen, Harry, und Ron und ich, wir werden gleich neben dir sein, wenn du es tust."

Er sah runter auf ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er wieder aufblickte und ihren besorgten Blick begegnete.

„Ich weiß. Danke, Hermione."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Jederzeit."

Ein Gähnen unterbrach die komfortable Stille, als Hermione bemerkte wie spät es schon war und das sie Morgen noch Unterricht hatten.

Sie stand auf, als Harry das selbe tat. "Wir gehen jetzt lieber schlafen, Harry."

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte er, aber bewegte sich nicht und beobachtete nur, wie sie sich streckte.

Sie legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Taille, ignorierte die Hitze, die zwischen ihnen zu entstehen schien, und halb - zerrte, halb - schob ihn mit ihr zu der Treppe, die zu den Schlafsaalen führte, wo er seinen Weg und sie ihren Weg gehen musste.

"Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen, als er sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Arm zum Stehen brachte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn neugierig an. Er wirkte so, als hätte er gerade etwas unglaublich wichtiges erkannt, seine grünen Augen leuchteten merkwürdig, als er sie ansah und bevor sie wusste was mit ihr geschah, zerrte er sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihr Gehirn schien abzuschalten, als sie sich ihm entgegen lehnte, ihre Hände bewegten sich von seinem Arm zu seinen Schultern und kamen dann endlich bei seinen unordentlichen Haar an. Und alles was sie denken konnte war, _endlich._

Die Welt drehte sich oder stoppte ganz oder hörte auf zu existieren. Es gab nur noch Harry und sie, seine Lippen brannten auf ihren, sendeten brennende Hitze bis zu ihren Zehen, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken schienen sich in ihr einzubrennen.

Sie war sein, das wusste sie tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie würde immer sein bleiben. Er nahm sie mit diesem Kuss für immer in Anspruch.

Völlig außer Atem, trennten sie sich voneinander und starrten sich an, als hätten sie sich niemals zuvor gesehen.

"Wow", sagte Harry schließlich.

Sie errötete, bevor sie in anlächelte, und sich nicht darum kümmerte das ihr Herz in ihren Augen stand, küsste ihn schnell wieder, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Schlafsaal lief und ihn hinter ihr her starrend zurück ließ. Benommen drehte er sich auch langsam um und ging in sein Schlafsaal zurück, wo er sich aufs Bett warf und den Kuss immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf gehen ließ, bis endlich seine Augen schwer wurden und zufielen. 

Immer noch von Hermione träumend, seiner besten Freundin, seiner mehr als 

nur-eine-Freundin, das Mädchen, dass er liebte.

****

Ende des 1.Kapitels


	2. A Kiss to say good morning

Vielen Dank für eure bisherigen Reviews. Das ist der letzte Kapitel der Geschichte.

Tut mir auch Leid, dass es so lange bis zum Upload gedauert hat. 

Ich arbeite zur Zeit an meiner Homepage und wenn sie fertig ist, werde ich nur dort meine übersetzten Fanfiction posten. 

Bitte bleibt mir erhalten ;-)

****

A kiss to say good morning

Hermione wachte auf und fühlte sich sehr erholt, sie lag für ein paar Minuten mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und dachte an Harry, an den Kuss in der Nacht davor. Harry... Vielleicht hat sie sich das alles nur eingebildet, aber sie könnte schwören, dass er ein viel besserer Küsser war als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken an ihm und fühlte sich plötzlich nervös, als sie daran dachte wie sie ihm entgegentreten sollte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sie nach der gestrigen Nacht sah. Nach der plötzlichen Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung.

Sie trödelte ungewöhnlicherweise, als sie sich für das Frühstück fertig machte und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit ihrem Haar, sie bürstete es mehr als sonst. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als sie versuchte ihr Haar zu zähmen. Harry würde es nicht bemerken, oder? Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, wie sie aussah. Das war eins der Dinge, die sie an ihm mochte, dass er sie als Person sah und nicht nur als ein hübsches Mädchen.

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie war nicht hübsch. Ihr Haar war einfach braun und buschig; ihre Augen waren auch einfach braun, alles war sehr langweilig.

Sie lächelte bei diesem Wort, als sie sich an das Gespräch, dass sie mit Harry hatte erinnerte. Langweilig. Nein, keiner würde Harry langweilig nennen. Harry...

Harry hatte sie letzte Nacht geküsst. Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an, plötzlich versöhnt mit ihren Haaren und Augen. Harry hatte sie geküsst und nur das war wichtig.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie sich besser beeilen sollte um in der Großen Halle noch Frühstück zu bekommen.

~*~

Ron hatte das ausgeprägte Gefühl, dass Harry ihm nicht zuhörte.

Harry schmierte sich abwesend eine Scheibe Toast, seine Augen flackerten unruhig hin und her durch die Große Halle, als ob er nach jemanden suchte oder auf etwas wartete. So angespannt und nervös hatte Ron ihn seit dem dritten Schuljahr vor dem Quidditch Spiel nicht mehr gesehen.

"... und deshalb hab ich den Zwillingen erzählt, dass ich geplant habe Trelawney zu fragen, ob sie mich heiraten möchte", beendete Ron und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

Harry reagierte nicht, nickte nur und murmelte irgendetwas wie, "Mm hmm."

Ron verdrehte seine Augen, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und eine Hand vor Harrys Gesicht schwenkte, dass brachte ihn dazu erschreckt zurückzuweichen.

"Harry, hast du überhaupt ein Wort verstanden von dem was ich gesagt habe?"

Harry errötete und sah verlegen drein. "Äh, na ja, nicht wirklich..." _Ich habe über Hermione nachgedacht. Wo ist sie? Und wie soll ich mich verhalten, wenn ich sie sehe? Und..._

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf ein Brötchen gegen Harrys Kopf. "Wach auf, Potter. Wo ist dein Gehirn heute Morgen?"

Harry fing das Brötchen instinktiv auf, seine Sucher Instinkte waren geweckt.

"Wo wir darüber reden", fuhr Ron lässig fort, "Wo ist Hermione an diesem Morgen? Normalerweise ist sie vor uns hier zum Frühstücken."

Harry sprang auf, als ob ihn jemand stark angestoßen hätte. "Hermione, äh, ich weiß es nicht. Ich, äh, hab sie nicht gesehen. Das heißt, nicht seit letzter Nacht-" Harry schloss seinen Mund und sah so aus, als ob er sich selbst schlagen wollte.

Rons spitzte seine Ohren. "Du hast Hermione letzte Nacht gesehen? Wann? Habt ihr zwei etwas gemacht?" Er wackelte viel sagend mit seinen Augenbrauen und bemerkte amüsiert, wie Harry umgehend rot bis auf beide Ohren wurde, bevor er schnell sagte: "Nein! Ich meine, nein, nur, ähm, nur als wir gestern die Bibliothek verlassen haben."

Ron unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Es machte richtig Spaß Harry zu necken. Sein Gesicht neigte dazu, zu allem zu reagieren oder wenn sein Ausdruck nicht, dann seine Augen.

Doch dann fühlte er Mitleid mit seinem Freund und wechselte das Thema. "Also kommst du heute zu dem Quidditch Spiel, oder?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wir haben heute kein Quidditch Spiel. Das ist nächste Woche."

"Haha, Potter, ich weiß wann unser nächstes Spiel ist. Ich meinte das Spiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw; das ist heute, erinnerst du dich?"

"Oh, ja, richtig, sicher."

"Ich hoffe, Ravenclaw schafft es Slytherin platt zu machen. Sie sind viel besser geworden; der neue Fänger von ihnen, was-auch-immer-sein-Name-ist, hat dieses Jahr dem Ravenclaw Team verbessert. Ich habe gehört, dass Cho Chang durch diese Besserwisserin ersetzt wird, du weißt schon, die eine, die beinahe so viele Antworten wie Hermione im Unterricht weiß, das Bennet Mädchen, Melanie war glaube ich ihr Name..."

Und Harry hörte ihm wieder nicht zu, er zog scharf den Atem ein, bevor er wieder errötete und anfing seinen Teller an zu starren, als ob sein halbgegessener Toast plötzlich, dass faszinierteste war, das er je gesehen hatte. Ron drehte sich um und fragte sich, wieso Harry sich so merkwürdig verhielt.

Es war Hermione, die ihre übliche bücherüberfüllte Tasche trug und auch ein bisschen zögernd aussah.

Ron sah zwischen Harry, der immer noch seinen Teller mit einer Konzentration studierte, die er noch nie bei irgendeiner Aufgabe von Harry gesehen hat, zu Hermione, die auf Harrys nach unten hängenden Kopf sah und sehr unsicher wirkte. Oh das wird sehr interessant...

"Morgen, Hermione", sagte er fröhlich.

"Hi, Ron." Sie stockte und sah Harry wieder an, bevor sie "Morgen, Harry." stammelte.

"Morgen", murmelte Harry zu seinem Teller und sah Hermione nur kurz an, bevor er wieder hinuntersah. Er würde sie nicht anstarren. Das würde er nicht. Na und, wenn er plötzlich in weniger als 12 Stunden erkannt hatte, dass er in sie verliebt war? Na und, wenn sie schöner aussah, als er sich je erinnerte sie gesehen zu haben? Na und, wenn er seine Augen schloss und nur ihr Gesicht sah.

Hermione schenkte sich selber ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach einem Brötchen. Ron beobachtete sie neugierig. War sie... sie war. Hermione errötete und fuhr fort über den Tisch Harry Blicke zuzuwerfen. 

Was _war _letzte Nacht geschehen, dass erklären würde, wieso sich Harry und Hermione so eigenartig verhielten?

Ron räusperte sich laut, und bewirkte, dass Harry und Hermione zusammenzuckten. "Also, Harry", sagte er spitz, "was ich dir gestern erzählt habe, während wir in der Bücherei waren, was denkst du darüber jetzt?" Und wenn diese nicht-so-raffinierte Anspielung nicht funktionierte, würde er beide in dem nächsten Besenschrank einschließen. 

Harry errötete wieder. "Äh, ähm, ich...", stammelte er und war gänzlich verblüfft bei Rons plötzlicher Frage.

__

Sollte ich es Ron sagen? Auf der einen Seite, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich wegen meiner Gefühle beschämt bin. Auf der anderen Seite ist das neu für mich. Für uns. Auf der anderen Seite, will Hermione, dass es andere Leute wissen? Aber Ron ist nicht einer von den anderen Leuten; er ist unser bester Freund. Und warte eine Sekunde, habe ich gerade gedacht, ich hätte drei Hände? Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen, bevor er etwas erkannte. 

Es gab jetzt kein zurück mehr. Er und Hermione hatten die Grenze der platonischen Freundschaft überschritten und Ron schien es schon zu wissen. Was bringt es noch abzustreiten, wenn es so wieso früher oder später ans Licht kommen würde? Außerdem, _wollte_ er es gar nicht abstreiten. Er war stolz darauf Hermione zu lieben, stolz, dass sie offenbar seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Er sah auf und traf Rons Augen ruhig. "Du hattest Recht."

Rons Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Harry es so offen zugab.

Hermione blickte die zwei neugierig an. "Über was redet ihr?"

Beide drehte sich zu ihr um, Harry öffnete seinen Mund, bevor er ihn wieder schloss, während Ron sich plötzlich zu erinnern schien etwas im Gryffindor Turm vergessen zu haben. Er warf Harry ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu, bevor er davon eilte, als ob er von Riesenspinnen verflogt wäre.

Einmal draußen hielt Ron abrupt an und drehte sich um, um Harry und Hermione gegenüber am Ende des Gryffindor Tisches sitzend zu beobachten.

Alleine gelassen, zog Hermione ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Also, über was hast du mit Ron gesprochen?"

Harry blickte umher und war erleichtert Malfoy nirgendwo zu sehen, doch er bemerkte eine Aufblitzen von roten Haaren bei den Türen zu Großen Halle. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er wusste, dass Ron sie beobachten würde. Er sah Hermione wieder an, um zu sehen, dass sie ihn mit dem entzückendsten Ausdruck von Neugier gemixt mit Wut auf sein ausweichendes Benehmen ansah. Bei dem Anblick ihres Gesichtes, brodelte irgendein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Übermutigkeit in seiner Brust, das gleiche Gefühl, dass er gestern Nacht, bevor er einschlief, gefühlt hatte. Das war Hermione, dass Mädchen, dass er liebte und zum ersten Mal war er sich nicht seiner Gefühle oder was er tun wollte unsicher.

Er stand auf und setzte sich neben ihr.

Sie sah überrascht aus und öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen, aber bevor sie das konnte, lehnte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf ihren Mund.

Er setzte sich zurück und lächelte sie an. "Guten Morgen", sagte er sanft. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich vorher wie ein Idiot benommen habe."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, sagte gar nichts und er zog die Luft scharf ein, als er schließlich erkannte, dass Hermione ihn nicht einfach nur _mochte_, sie _liebte _ihn.

Es war ein Geschenk. Ein furchterweckendes, unglaubliches, wertvolles Geschenk. Sie hat ihm schon ihr bedingungsloses Vertrauen, bedingungslose Freundschaft geschenkt und jetzt _das_. Es gab keine Worte dafür.

Er reichte seine Hand herüber und nahm ihre in seine, wo sie auf den Tisch ruhte und ihm ein sanftes Drücken gab. Und für diesen Moment, war alles perfekt.

Er sah auf, um zu sehen, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn und Hermione aufmerksam betrachtete und als seine Augen Dumbelores trafen, hob dieser stumm seinen Kelch in einen Toast aus, das übliche Zwinkern in seinen blauen Augen und die Spur eines zustimmenden Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht. 

Und an der Außenseite der Großen Halle, erstickte Ron einen Schrei, als er seine zwei besten Freunde einander anlächeln sah und freute sich schon darauf ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn er zurückkam um in wahrer beste Freunde Art, "Ich hab es dir doch gesagt" zu sagen.

****

Ende

Anm. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Ich liebe einfach solche H/Hr Fanfiction ;-) 

Zur Zeit arbeite ich an der deutschen Übersetzung zu "Come Together" von Granger.

__

Harry & Hermione 4ever ;-)


End file.
